The Scientist
by aja
Summary: The story formerly known as Prologue, now completely revised and reinvented to fit my new vision of Emmett and Jacqui. UPDATED January 18, 2009.
1. Part One: Circles

_**Disclaimer**: All Characters are creations of Christie Marx and co., and are property of Hasbro/ Sony Wonder, 1985-2005. All rights reserved._

_This story initially was started in 2002, as a long and winded docudrama of Emmett and Jacqui's relationship, the birth of Jerrica and Kimber, and so on and so forth. As the years passed and "Our Time" got finished, though, things changed and so did this tale. _

_2. Okay. Since I kept running into big stone walls of loopholes in my little timeline, I've made the decision to edit this a bit so that things get rolling again, and make more sense in the process. Basically, I've just shoved time forward a bit, but I doubt many will take notice. Besides, I f'ed up and had to squish all the chapters into one big one. _

--------

**April, 1943.**

The girl collapsed onto the cot in her corner of the stockroom. She'd survived another exhausting day of being a gopher for the heathen director whom had gotten her into this situation nine months before. Of course, she knew she couldn't place the blame solely on him.

How stupid can I possibly be? She scolded herself. To think a grown man with a family of his own would leave it all for a naïve sixteen year old runaway like me? The girl rolled onto her side, taking care not to disturb the unborn child inside. She brushed her glossy blonde hair to the side and rested her head on the stained pillow.

I have to keep my dreams alive, the girl thought wearily. I came here to Hollywood in the first place to be a star, and a star I shall be. I'll make it as an actress and provide a stable future for my little baby. He or she deserves that much, she thought. Heaven knows I don't.

Sleep then mercifully claimed her in it's grasp.

---------

The sound of screams and a tearing in her gut shook the girl awake. She realized with a terrible start that the screams had not been in her nightmare. They were her own.

"What's happening?" She asked aloud. Another hot flash of pain shot across her abdomen as something seemed to burst inside her. Water flooded around her feet as the girl attempted to stand and failed. Her body sank to the frigid concrete floor.

"Help me!" She shrieked. "I'm having my baby, somebody please help me!" Another contraction gripped her, and her screams became louder and more frantic.

Across the lot, the resident night watchmen made yet another round about the premises. The older one lit an ever present cigarette and took a drag, coughing as he did so. "Boy, I tell ya, buddy, nothin' much goes on around here during the night shift."

"You got that right." His younger partner remarked as they turned the corner. "I really should ask the boss to switch us to days." The older man said, and his partner chuckled. "What, and give up all the glamour and excitement?" He quipped, and the men laughed. The sound echoed off of the surrounding buildings and the famous water tower. It carried through the stockroom door, and the harried girl picked up on it. She yelled again for help, praying for someone to answer her.

"Hey, wait a sec. You hear that?" The older watchman asked. The younger one perked up his head and listened to the night. After a few seconds, he heard a young woman's faint but distinct calls for help from the direction of the stockroom.

He looked back at his partner in alarm. "There's a girl yelling for help! It's coming from over there!" He exclaimed, pointing in the same direction. The startled men ran towards the sound. Sure enough, another scream came from beyond the stockroom door. They reached it and began to pound on the frame.

"Hello!" The younger man shouted. "Who's in there? Are you alright?"

Inside, the girl privately thanked her lucky stars. "My name is Marianne! I've been working for Mr. Raymond, and I'm having my baby right now!" She paused to catch her breath and clutched her distended belly. "Please, sir, you have to help me!"

The two men looked at each other.

"So the rumors about John Raymond and his mistress are true," the younger man whispered. "I wonder if his family knows!" The older man glared at him.

"There's no time for that now!" He tried the doorknob, but it was stuck. "Damn!" He turned to his partner. "Quick, go find help! Go now, go!"

"But what about the girl - "

"I'll stay here and keep trying the door. Just _go_!" Meekly, the young man obeyed and took off like a shot towards the main office.

"Don't worry about a thing, miss." The watchman assured Marianne. "We're getting help for you. Everything's gonna be just fine." As he spoke, he struggled with the stubborn door. He pounded on it, tried all of his keys, kicked at it, to no avail as Marianne's labor pains increased. Hurriedly she hitched up her nightdress and ripped her panties off, feeling the baby's mass shifting lower inside her birth canal, and soon she knew it's head was about to crown. Blackness washed before her eyes as she fought to stay conscious, but she was losing too much blood.

Distantly, she heard the loud _skronk_ of the motorized ambulance cart and people shouting outside the door. With every collision of the battering ram against the wood, her baby inched itself out of it's mortally injured mother.

"I have..to stay..alive.." Marianne gasped. She focused all the energy she had left to give it one more push. The door shook violently on it's hinges under the urgent force of the rescuers.

"Heave!" The older watchman yelled.

"Ho!" The crew shouted back as they gave the ram a terrific shove. The door splintered and began to crack.

Marianne screamed in pain and instinctively held her hands underneath to catch the child and the afterbirth, which she promptly kicked to the side. For a moment all her agony was forgotten as she realized she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Finally the door collapsed to the floor with a bang, flooding the makeshift delivery room with the ambulance's headlights. She gazed up at them with eyes glazed over in wonder.

The doctor and his team rushed to Marianne's side to attend to her as the newborn little girl began to shriek. The watchmen who had discovered Marianne's plight knelt beside her.

"Miss? Are - are you okay?" The younger man asked tentatively. Marianne gave him a woozy smile, and a pang of concern stung his groin.

"It's a girl," She whispered hoarsely. "I'm going to call her..Jacqui. After my very favorite actress."

"Jacqui Andrews?" The older man asked with a sad smile. Marianne nodded at him and looked down lovingly at her baby daughter. She knew she didn't have long to live, and she certainly wasn't going to live long enough to be her mother.

"I came here so I could become famous." Marianne said weakly without taking her eyes off of little Jacqui. She squinted her eyes and gasped for breath, then continued. "But..but deep down inside, I always knew that Jacqui was really meant to be the star. I was just the astral body that gave her life." And with that, Marianne's eyes rolled back in her head. The medical team panicked and performed evasive maneuvers, but the two partners knew very well that it was too late. They removed their hats and bowed their heads.

The doctor sighed and closed the dead girl's eyes. He sadly said a prayer and removed the crying baby from her mother's arms.

"Notify the authorities, men." He said. "This little lady is going to need a proper home."

---------

In a suburb of Washington, D.C, Gerald Benton heaved the last of his family's meager possessions onto the flatbed of his truck while his wife, Francine, settled baby Emmett into his seat. Gerald found a tarp and flung it over the truck, then secured it with strong twine. He dusted his hands off and stepped back to admire his work.

"Francine? Are you ready to leave, honey?" He called.

"We're ready, Gerry." Francine answered. She walked up to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do? You still want to move us to Los Angeles?" She asked him. Gerald nodded at her. "That's where all the jobs are these days, honey, if they're even there at all. I swear, that damned recession and the war are going to ruin this country and everyone in it." He sighed sadly and hugged his wife for comfort. They embraced for a while until little Emmett began to cry, wondering where his parents were and what they were doing without him. Gerald and Francine parted and headed for their opposite sides of the pickup.

Francine cooed and played with Emmett until he settled down, and Gerald took a last look at the shack he'd been born in and lived in all his life. Time for a new beginning, he resigned to himself. He put the truck into 1st gear, popped the clutch, and sent the truck sailing onto the road that would eventually lead them to California.

Gerald only prayed that it would lead them to a better life, as well.

-------

**September, 1959.**

Another first day of school in another new school, Jacqui Johnson groaned to herself. Why can't fate just pick me a life and stick to it? Oh, if only it were that simple.

"Jacqui!" Came the now familiar yowl of the newest in a long line of foster moms. "Ya gonna miss the bus, girlie! Ya betta hightail it down these here stairs NOW!"

"I'm coming!" Jacqui called back as she gathered up her books. One quick inventory for anything missing, and she was off, galloping down the stairs and out the front door before any more flak could be thrown her way. The school bus pulled up just in time.

Jacqui sighed wearily as she settled into her seat. It was impossible to believe that the day had only just begun.

--------

Emmett Benton shifted the weight of his backpack as he trudged up the walkway to the high school. He tried to avoid the heavy diesel fumes of the school buses that whizzed past him and ignored the taunts of all the jocks that inhabited the lumbering beasts. He didn't think it was humanly possible to feel so alone, and yet here he was wallowing in self pity.

He checked his watch as he neared the front gate. The bus had just released it's human contents onto the sidewalk, and Emmett looked up just in time to catch sight of the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his short life. She had her blonde halo of hair perched in a perfect ponytail. Her face seemed that of a living china doll. She looked up to lock eyes with Emmett's, a pair of sparkling sapphire eyes. Instantly he fell into a trance. He'd always thought the cliché of love at first sight was just that: a cliché.

Well, if that's the case, she is the most stunning cliché I've ever laid eyes on, he marveled to himself.

The harsh clattering of the bell broke his reverie, and as soon as the girl had appeared, she had dashed off to class and left Emmett floundering. "Oh, nice going, Benton." He chided himself aloud as he made his way through the throng. "Why must I always let these moments slip through my fingers?"

He sighed softly, heading for his locker. Number 472, the same as the two years past. Emmett resigned himself to the task of backpack organizing. As luck would have it, he glanced up and spied the same young lady with the sapphire eyes hesitating outside her homeroom. She had her gaze fixed solely on Emmett; the wild thudding of his heart in his chest left no doubt of it. They stared at each other across the crowded hall for a split second before she flushed deep red with embarrassment and disappeared into the classroom.

Emmett Benton slowly began to smile. For the first time, a girl had seemed to actually return his attentions. His spirit soared at the thought. Enough of these missing moments, he vowed. I have to meet her, to get to know her, and I will.

With an ear to ear grin and a spring in his step, Emmett headed for his own homeroom, not caring if he was late to class again.

--------

By the third day of school, the spring in Emmett's step had lessened a bit. He was already drowning in homework, the principal had warned him angrily about his chronic tardiness, the harassing jocks had picked up right where they'd left off last year, and worst of all, he hadn't seen hide nor golden hair of his dream girl anywhere.

At least the period looming ahead of him was only study hall. Maybe it'll give me a chance to catch up, Emmett thought. He made a mental task list as he headed for the school library.

Meanwhile, Jacqui had finally managed to locate all the materials she needed for her Civil War history project. She dumped them all on the nearby table with a loud _thok_ that made everyone within earshot turn to stare at her. Jacqui mumbled an apology and tried to hide behind the pages of an encyclopedia.

"Please, just make them leave me alone." She whimpered to herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

The noise instinctively made Emmett look up from the card catalog to look for the source. His jaw dropped; he couldn't believe his good fortune! He'd actually found her again! Now there was only that pesky matter of screwing up the courage to talk to her.

She was staring right back at you yesterday, a little voice inside him spoke up. Don't be a moron, Emmett, take a chance for once!

So, for once, Emmett gave the little voice the benefit of the doubt. Cautiously he approached the blonde beauty and took a deep breath. Now or never, my friend, he told himself. Might as well be now.

"Hi." He almost coughed the word out in spite of forcing every nerve in his body to remain steady. The girl glanced up at him. Those sapphire eyes again, Emmett thought, and nervously cleared his throat. "By some chance, would you like to have some company?"

Jacqui didn't quite know what to say. She knew this was the handsome, geeky boy she'd noticed a few days ago looking her way. She smiled at him warmly.

"Sure. I could really use some friendly conversation for a change."

Emmett grinned shyly at her and pulled up a seat beside her. "I'd like to say I don't know the feeling, but I'm not one to lie to a girl just to get her attention." He extended his hand for a friendly shake, and Jacqui accepted it. "My name's Emmett. Emmett Benton. What's yours?"

"Jacqui Johnson. It's nice to meet you, Emmett." The happiness in her voice was obvious, Emmett noted, already finding he liked her tremendously. He noticed the history books splayed before her.

"So what are you working on today?"

"Oh, just a project for my history class," Jacqui sighed. "I can't believe they're giving us so much so soon."

"Yeah, I can relate. My workload is already double what it was last year. I love to learn new things, but the high school environment is not the best place to do it, in my opinion."

Jacqui nodded. "You know, I feel the same way. It's so hard to make any friends when you move around so much."

"Your family moves around a lot, huh?" Emmett asked. Jacqui lowered her head.

"No, no family, just me. I move around a lot. I've never had a family to move around with." Shame permeated her voice, and Emmett's heart sank, feeling like a jackass for being so insensitive. "I'm sorry, " He stammered. Jacqui laid a comforting hand over his own.

"Don't be. It's alright. How could you have known?" She said. "Besides, we've only just met, but it's strange...I feel as if I've known you for years."

"Really? You mean that?" Emmett asked hopefully. That smile graced him again.

"Of course I mean it. You seem to be in the same boat that I am here. It's like nobody knows you, and what's more, nobody wants to."

"Boy, you've got that right. Being a straight A student who loves science and technology is not the greatest way to make friends around here." He sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"Wow, there you go again! I feel the exact same way you do, except my bag is music instead of science. I can't believe that so many people are just so ignorant about life. All everyone seems to care about is football, cheerleading tryouts and who's making out at the drive in." She blushed at her last statement, which Emmett found charming. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so frank. It's unladylike."

He couldn't help laughing. "Hey, all you're doing is telling the truth, Jacqui. It is true. The world revolves around people like them." He pointed discreetly to a gaggle of cackling teens clad in varsity jackets and poodle skirts, pushing and shoving their way to the cafeteria. Unfortunately, Emmett wasn't discreet enough, because one of the jocks spotted the two glancing their way, and his eyes flashed in anger.

"Hey, four eyes! What the hell are you staring at, huh, punk? You wanna start somethin'?" The boy sneered. Emmett's heart caught in his chest. The last thing he wanted was to end up in some brawl, especially now in front of his new friend.

"Ah, what are you getting all burned up for, Harvey? They're nobodies. It ain't worth your time." His pal said, slapping the boy on the back. The group burst into uproarious laughter and, luckily, continued their reign of terror in the hallways. Emmett exhaled in relief. Jacqui patted his hand sympathetically. He smiled at her gratefully, and she returned the smile.

I think I really like this guy, Jacqui thought.

She's a dream come true, Emmett said to himself.

"Thanks, Jacqui."

"You're welcome, Emmett."

The following day, Emmett waited in the lunch line for some standard cafeteria product, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He could hardly wait to see Jacqui again. Already in the past few days, the two teens had become very good friends, discussing anything and everything that came to mind. He had droned on and on about recent scientific breakthroughs and the invent of the computer, which was said to be able to change the way the world lives and works in the near future. She had regaled him about blues and folk music, and the burgeoning rock n' roll scene, but neither one was ever bored in the least. Emmett was head over heels for Jacqui, and Jacqui had developed such a crush on Emmett that she had decided to take the plunge and ask him out to see a concert by a band she liked a lot, Bobby Bailey and the Tornadoes. Of course, Emmett had no idea, but she had assured herself he soon would find out.

He emerged from the school kitchen, and Jacqui spotted him from across the room and waved him over to her table. She glanced at the concert flier on the table and gulped. What if he says no? She asked herself uneasily.

He won't. I know he likes me back. It's just a matter of saying so. So ask him out! It's either now or it's never.

"Now or never," Jacqui murmured under her breath before turning to face him. "Hi, Emmett! How's it going?"

"Just fine," Emmett replied brightly, sliding into the bench and setting his tray down. He caught sight of the flier in Jacqui's hand. "What'cha got there?"

Jacqui's heart skipped and she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well, do you - I mean, would you like to - oh, geez, wanna go catch tonight's Bobby Bailey show tonight?"

Holy cow! Emmett's mind crowed. She actually asked me!

"Wow. Umm..." He was so surprised, he couldn't even squeak the word "yes"! Damn his nerves!

To his dismay, Jacqui's china doll face crumpled with indignance.

"Don't say another word. Oh, I should have known all along! Just when it seems that I've maybe finally made a real friend somewhere, it doesn't even matter because nobody wants to be seen with the nerdy 'new girl'! Well, don't you worry, Emmett Benton!" Jacqui said haughtily, hoisting herself and her books away from the table. "I won't be wasting any more of your precious time!"

Tears burned her eyes as she turned and ran out of the cafetorium towards the biology lab. She couldn't believe her gullibility! Why on earth did she just hand her heart out on a silver platter to someone she'd only just met?

Meanwhile, Emmett watched, frozen in shock, as his dream girl took off in a huff and banged through the cafeteria's double doors. He couldn't move. "What did I say?" He asked incredulously. "I didn't even say anything!" His brow furrowed as he searched desperately for an answer. He couldn't think of a thing, but he did know he had to catch up with her, and fast.

Emmett yelled out her name, leaping from his seat and racing off after her. Predictably, the entire room turned to stare at him. Some laughed, some shouted catcalls and taunts, but all Emmett could hear was the panicked roar of blood in his ears. He deftly maneuvered around the human traffic in the hall, all the while never losing sight of his ultimate goal, who was desperately trying to ignore his pursuit.

Jacqui shot a look over her shoulder as she ran. He was still chasing her, probably, she thought, to finish the job of humiliating her. She took a sharp left turn and burst through the double doors to the courtyard and made a beeline for the most distant granite bench. After what seemed to be an eternity, she finally reached it and plopped down, wiping her tearstained face.

"I'm such a fool," Jacqui cried, folding her legs into an Indian style position. "Such a complete and total fool. Who am I kidding? I'm all alone in this world. My life has just been one big joke." Her body shook with sobs, and her schoolbooks went crashing to the ground.

Emmett stooped over to pick them up for her. "You're wrong about that, you know."

Her eyes flashed as she glared at him through slender fingers. "Oh? And exactly why should I believe such a thing, especially if it's spoken by you?" She shot back, and immediately regretted her outburst.

He ignored the pierce in his heart and continued, gingerly taking a seat beside her. "Well, don't listen to what I believe. You should really believe in yourself, Jacqui. I know you've had a hard time of it, that's true. But we both know that you're better than that, and you have the ability to rise above it, all of it, just by trusting your instincts and listening to your heart."

Jacqui said nothing, though her sobbing seemed to subside a bit. Emmett filled the awkward silence with more of his babbling. "And you're not nearly as alone as you think you are, Jacqui. Because, well, because you've still got me, and I'll never let you down, even though somehow I just managed to, but I have absolutely no idea how or why."

A small, weak smile creased her lips. She exhaled deeply. "I just thought that your not answering me was basically you telling me you didn't want to be with me."

"Is that all? Really?"

"Really."

Emmett couldn't help but laugh gently. "Well, to be perfectly honest, my dear, you didn't exactly give me a chance to accept your offer. You jumped to your own conclusion."

Jacqui managed a laugh, too, and shook her head. "Oh, Emmett, I'm so sorry. I really didn't give you a chance, did I? It's just I've been so anxious about asking you on an actual date. Girls just don't do the asking these days. Plus, I didn't know how you'd take it, and honestly, I'm just scared of losing the best friend I've ever had."

A blush invaded Emmett's complexion. "But you've only known me for a week! How did I become your best friend ever so quickly?"

To Emmett's complete and utter relief, one of Jacqui's dazzling smiles appeared across her face. "You're just so sweet and funny and intelligent, Emmett, not to mention decent and respectful. You treat me better than anyone else ever has, even any of my so called foster parents."

"Does that mean I still get to escort you Bobby Bailey and the Tornadoes tonight?" He asked hopefully. Jacqui squealed in delight and threw her arms around Emmett's neck, completely throwing him off guard.

"I want nothing more in the whole wide world!" She exclaimed. The two then drew away from each other slowly, both feeling an overpowering urge to lean in and kiss the other's lips. If the bell hadn't intervened with a shrill report, it may have happened, but instead the embrace was broken.

Emmett stood up and cleared his throat. "So, um, what time does this concert start?"

"Seven thirty tonight. It's at the Lizard Lounge, downtown. There's directions on the poster, if you need them." Jacqui told him as she gathered her things.

"Ok, so shall we say seven, I'll pick you up at your house?" Emmett asked. Jacqui immediately felt apprehension form in her gut at the mention of her place, but what else could she do? "Sure. I don't live too far from here. 317 Locust Lane."

"Oh, I know where that is, that's fine, then. All right, I guess I'll see you at seven!"

There was another awkward silence while the two gazed at each other.

"Well, we should get going if we want to make it to class on time." Jacqui suggested finally. Emmett looked at her sheepishly. "That's ok. I rarely if ever get anywhere on time." Realizing his mistake, he hurriedly added, "But I'll meet you tonight at seven o'clock sharp, I promise you that." Jacqui just laughed and gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "I trust you, Emmett. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Bye, Jacqui."

"Bye!" She called out, already en route.

So the two hurried off to different destinations. But neither of them could wait until the day ended, so that the night could begin.

----------

Later that evening, Jacqui was attempting to apply makeup above her already stunning eyes without blinding herself. Even though she knew Emmett by now like the back of her unsteady palm, this wasn't the same thing as lunch period or study hall. This was her first real date, Jacqui marveled as she brushed some silvery shadow on one eyelid.

She'd taken care to look her very best tonight, choosing her best blouse and her only poodle skirt, incomplete without the bobby socks and mary janes. She only hoped her foster mother wouldn't notice the cosmetics she was borrowing and chew her out in front of Emmett for "looking like a damn whore", as the woman would so eloquently put it. Giving her petite nose one more pat of powder, she glanced out the window and spotted a baby blue Chevrolet pulling up outside.

"Oh, he's here!" Jacqui breathed. She dashed out the door and down the stairs, praying that neither "parent" would become an obstacle. For once, it seemed she'd had a stroke of luck, for both the kitchen and living room were deserted, save for the droning of the television set. Jacqui said a silent thank you and snuck out the front door. Emmett waited in his father's Deuce Coupe, for which he'd begged for hours just to borrow.

"Just for this special occasion," he'd wheedled. "Please, Dad?"

His father grunted from behind his evening paper. "Oh, yeah? That so? What makes this such a 'special occasion', huh?" Emmett swallowed hard, but his mother had stepped in, gently convincing her husband to allow their son to use his beloved vehicle for this special occasion. She'd grinned at him knowingly as Emmett's father reluctantly dug the keys from his pocket and dropped them in his son's outstretched hand.

Now, he was even more grateful for the Coupe. It complimented Jacqui's exquisite loveliness the way she looked tonight. He proudly handed her a white rose he'd bought for her especially. Jacqui beamed at him.

"Thank you, Emmett! It's gorgeous!" She took a long whiff of the intoxicating scent.

"Ah, it pales next to you, Jac." Emmett said shyly. It was also the first time he called her by that simple nickname as a term of endearment. Jacqui grinned. "Well, thank you for saying so. I do try!" Emmett laughed and started towards the Sunset Strip, where the Lizard Lounge was said to be located.

They arrived at the crowded venue just in time to find the last parking space. "Boy, this group is really popular, huh?" Emmett remarked to Jacqui as they left the car and headed for the ticket booth.

"Oh, yeah, all the kids are into them today!" She said excitedly, staring wide-eyed at all the commotion. Emmett produced his money to the man behind the counter. "Two, please."

The man handed him the tickets and five dollars change. He thanked him and led Jacqui into the auditorium, which was filled with loud, fun loving teenagers. The place was crawling with them. Emmett felt an acute case of claustrophobia coming on, but one look at Jacqui's face and he relaxed. I really am too uptight, he thought.

"Come on, Emmett, lighten up!" Jacqui said brightly. "I thought this was supposed to be fun!"

"Of course, Jac, don't get me wrong." He paused. "I guess it's just I've never - "

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, the lights went down and a shriek came up from the unruly crowd. The man who had been manning the ticket booth was now onstage in a tuxedo, mic in hand.

"Allll right, gals and pals!" He drawled into the microphone, inciting shrieks from the mostly underage audience. "You better be ready to rock and roll, because here they are, direct from sunny San Diego, it's Bobby Bailey and the Tornadoes!"

The red velvet curtains suddenly flew up with a flourish to reveal the white hot rock n' roll band waiting for their cue. The drummer began to lay down the beat, with the fretless bassist stepping in to supply the poppy melody.

"Good evening, Los Angeles!" The boy with the movie star cheekbones shouted to his fans. "I'm Bobby Bailey!" Girls all around screeched in delight, Jacqui amongst them, to Emmett's amusement. "And this is my band, the Tornadoes!" More screeching commenced as Bobby began to strum his Fender Stratocaster furiously over the din. He stepped up to the microphone.

_"Have you heard the latest word, they're playin' it everyplace_

_Rockin' and rollin, reelin' and rockin' / Shaking up the human race!_

_Rock and Roll Forever, Rock and Roll Forever _

_Rock and Roll is here to stay, hey! _

_Rock and Roll Forever, Rock and Roll Forever_ / _No matter what they say!"_

"This is too cool!" Jacqui shouted in his ear, bopping around as she did so. "Yeah, they're really ace!" Agreed Emmett, but he preferred to stand still and drink in the spectacle, rather than rock around the clock.

An hour later, the doors of the Lizard Lounge spilled open to let all the screaming, sweaty young people out of the building. Emmett and Jacqui leisurely strolled out of the theater, arm in arm, raving about the landmark concert they had just witnessed.

"I'm glad you asked me, Jacqui. I've never seen or heard something that cool in my life!" Emmett exclaimed. Jacqui giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, I'm glad you accepted my offer, Emmett. That was so much fun."

They climbed into the Coupe as Emmett started it's engine. "So what do you want to do now?" He checked his watch. "It's only nine. We've got an hour until your curfew is up. Want to go get a soda?"

"I'd like that." Jacqui cooed. Emmett had to practice deep breathing to slow his heart down and keep his groin in check. I am so in love with this girl, he said to himself. I think she might feel the same! But dammit, I can't be sure of that just yet!

Fifteen minutes later, the two were nestled in a booth at the local diner, sharing a root beer float, and laughing at how typical they looked.

"We could be a Norman Rockwell painting!" Jacqui chortled, nearly knocking the sugary concotion to the floor. Emmett was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. People were probably staring at them by now, but what did it matter? They were having too much fun to care.

"All this time, I've just been being myself, but as soon as I meet you, we become a stereotype. Oh, it's too much!" The two continued to annoy the diner's patrons until finally they ran out of air and forced themselves to calm down.

Jacqui demurely took a sip of the float and sighed contentedly. "Listen, Em, I'm really sorry about what happened in school today." She said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not." Emmett replied. "Well, it's embarrassing the way I react to things sometimes. I really flipped out for no good reason. It's just that I've always been so alone all my life. No parents, no friends, and certainly no.." She paused, searching for the right term. "Dates. So I was pretty uptight about asking you."

"So when I stumbled, thinking of something cool to say in response.." Emmett began.

"I immediately thought the worst." Jacqui finished. Emmett took her hand and boldly kissed it. "Well, you're not alone now, Miss Johnson." He said in a faux Southern accent. "Not whilst I'm around."

Jacqui giggled, her cheeks reddening adorably. "Well, if I may say so, Mr. Benton, the same goes for you. You'n I will keep each other company." She replied, using her very best Southern Belle impression.

They were joking, but each could sense the sincerity underneath the lighthearted exchange.

-------

_Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are property of Hasbro/Sony Wonder 1985-2005, and not me._

_-------_

**July, 1974.**

"Dad. Daddy! Come on, you promised!"

Startled out of his endless replay of precious memories, Emmett blinked at the irate twelve year old who was trying, and succeeding, to test his boundless patience.

"Yes, Jerrica, all right. Go ahead and have dinner at Rio's house." The man told his daughter, who beamed in delight. "But I want you to be home by eight sharp, understand?"

Jerrica assured him vehemently that she did as she dashed between the hedges that seperated their residence from the Pacheco's. Emmett watched her leave, and not without a note of trepidation. He could hear Jacqui now, trying to convince him in that patient yet irritated tone that Jerrica was a big girl, and she could handle herself. She had been giving that very speech to him only last week, it seemed. But recent circumstances had catastrophically reinforced his once irrational beliefs.

The thought brought on a spasm of fresh grief, followed by a needle-sharp pain behind his left eye, which throbbed and twitched in response. Emmett tossed the diary to the ground and fought the urge to curl up into a ball, forcing his spine ramrod straight against the quiet firmness of the oak tree.

How, he lamented heatedly, how could this have happened? How could he _let_ it happen? She was just finishing the last of the vocals, they only had one more song to lay down. Now that song would never be finished, and his life was.

_Well, you're not alone now, Miss Johnson. Not whilst I'm around._

Emmett fought back a sob, trying vainly to be a man and contain his grief. He was startled by a loud clatter, followed by the ecstatic barks of the family dog and pounding little feet spilling out into the yard with a cacophony of giggling shrieks. Despite himself, Emmett smiled wanly.

"Mr. Benton? Are you feeling all right? You're terribly pale."

He looked up into Irene Bailey's kind face, which was painted with genuine concern. Nodding, Emmett struggled a little, but managed to get himself into a standing position again. "I'm fine, Irene, thank you," he replied, dusting the soil off of his jeans.

Irene did not believe him, and her face plainly said so. "You've barely eaten in the past three days, Emmett. You need to keep your strength up so you can be there for your girls." They glanced towards the gaggle of girls, the shouts of his youngest daughter, Kimberly, echoing above the others happily.

"They need you now more than ever," Irene said, and Emmett nodded knowingly.

- - -

**June, 1962.**

Jacqui's eyes opened in the darkness at the ubiquitous sound of her daughter's hungry cry. Beside her, her slumbering husband uttered a grunt and turned over in bed. Jacqui nudged him with her elbow playfully.

"It's your turn, you know."

"I know. That's why I grunted."

He struggled to right himself, tossing the sheets aside and bending over to kiss her cheek before retreating to the baby's room. She smiled and lay back down, listening to the high pitched cooed greeting between father and daughter, followed by the shuffling of feet towards the kitchenette. She'd never seen a man so taken with his newborn child before, but then, she noted, she'd never had any firsthand experience in the matter.

She lay there for a while, content to bathe in the blue moonlight filtering through the bedside window as she listened to the two most important people in her life get to know each other better. Soon the sounds of infant contentment shifted to shrill cries of dismay. She heard the floorboards creak rhythmically and smiled to herself. Jerrica loved it when Daddy danced with her - well, for the most part. Maybe while hungry and awake at two in the morning, she wasn't loving it quite as much. Jacqui gave a rueful sigh and rousted herself out of bed to go see what the matter was.

"I don't understand it," Emmett said when she entered and took the baby from his arms. "She just doesn't want to take the bottle tonight." He sounded more saddened than cross, and Jacqui gave him a lingering kiss to appease him. "We females tend to be picky about things like that," she quipped, enjoying the smile she recieved. Gingerly, Jacqui settled herself and Jerrica into the nearby rocking chair and offered her breast, which the baby gratefully accepted. Emmett knelt beside her.

"You should go back to bed," Jacqui chided gently after a few quiet minutes had passed. "Your shift at the record plant is in four hours."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" She replied with a grin. Emmett frowned. "I just don't want you to lose any more sleep than you have to. I don't want to be the good ol' boy, bring-home-the-bacon-and-ignore-the-family kind of husband, Jacqui. I want to be there for you."

"You _are_ there for me, Emmett," Jacqui countered. "All the time. That's why I married you, for heaven's sake, you're the only one that ever has been. Now get in that bed before I have to get up and force you to."

A mischievous smile played on his lips. "Well, now, if you didn't have our daughter in your arms, I'd be more than happy to take you up on that, honey."

"Oh, you - " Jacqui pulled one of the blankets away from Jerrica's many swaddles of cloth and swatted him as hard as she could without disturbing the child. "As I recall, that's what got us our daughter in the _first_ place, Em!"

His boyish laughter followed him back into the bedroom, and Jacqui couldn't help but laugh herself. He always made her laugh, she mused thoughtfully. Unsettled from all the commotion, Jerrica began to writhe uncomfortably, making small grunts of protest that threatened to grow into something more robust. Jacqui covered herself up again and adjusted the infant accordingly.

"That's okay, baby," She crooned. "Your daddy's just a big joker, that's all."

"I heard that!" Emmett called from the bedroom. Jacqui ignored him and looked down at her daughter, who was finally beginning to drift off to sleep. You've got the right idea, Jerrica, she thought, stifling a yawn into her fist. Briefly closing her eyes, Jacqui settled further into the cushion and gently rocked back and forth in the chair, hoping Jerrica would sleep so she could, too. The only sound was the faint squeak of the rungs as they gave slightly under her weight, only slightly accentuated by the recent pregnancy. Jacqui opened her eyes again and turned to gaze out the picture window. That was the nicest feature the apartment had, that huge pane of glass that afforded a beautiful view of the night sky. Other than that, well, Jacqui just repeatedly told herself that anything was better than where she had been.

Unconciously, she hummed a melody to the baby as the two rocked together, something that had been playing in her memory ever since Emmett brought them home from the hospital. It wasn't anything remarkable, really, she thought. Just something she imagined her own mother might have crooned to her in a rocking chair, provided she had lived longer than five minutes after Jacqui's birth. Tears welled in the new mother's eyes; the very thought made her so utterly grateful that she and Jerrica made it through the messy process of bringing new life forth.

"You're such a gift to me, Jerrica," Jacqui murmured, her breath tickling the baby's delicate scalp. "You don't even know how lucky I am." She stared at her sleeping daughter, silently promising both of them that nothing, not even death, could seperate mother from daughter.

Jacqui couldn't explain the feeling that came over her. All in one instant she comprehended the complexities of life and death, and somehow knew deep down her time, much like her mother's, would be short. Everything came to her so clearly then; she couldn't let other girls endure the same atrocities that had befallen her. Jacqui finally had realized her purpose, and drew strength from the knowledge. If she didn't know better, she'd think she'd gotten a direct message from a higher power.

She rose from the chair carefully and went to lay Jerrica in her little crib, immediately reaching for her nearby acoustic guitar after she'd done so. Sitting down on the floor, she began to try and pick out the melody that haunted her. It came out easily, and she sang the first word that came to mind.

"Starlight...is the..." Jacqui paused, contemplating. "Is the message that I send..."

The words seemed to tumble out of her at an alarming rate. She played the melody again and again, altering a note or a tempo here and there to suit her taste. Startled, Jacqui got up as quietly as possible, fetching the only notepad in the house and scribbling down what she had created. She was so focused on the task that the feeling of Emmett's hand on her bare shoulder made her jump out of her skin.

"Sorry," he whispered with a laugh. "The last thing I want to do is frighten you."

Jacqui smiled and reached for her husband. "I love you," she said to him honestly, and he seemed almost taken aback at the direct sentiment. "I love you too," Emmett told her before turning his wife to face him and claiming her lips with his own. "And I heard what you were playing in the baby's room."

In the relative darkness of the room, Jacqui was glad he couldn't see her blush. "It's phenomenal," Emmett said fervently. "I know that you've got others, too." Instantly she thought of the big mahogany crate that housed her meager collection of possessions, and all of the sheet music she'd ever written.

"I'm going to make you a star someday, Jac," he said before kissing her again. Jacqui rolled her eyes and again was grateful for the darkness. "Em, you've been telling me that since we were seventeen. So far I don't see my name on the Walk of Fame."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"You've been saying that since we were seventeen, too."

Jacqui heard his tongue make a soft clucking noise against the roof of his mouth. "So pessimistic," Emmett chided gently, placing a hand in the small of her back and leading her back to the bedroom. "You'll see, Jac," he whispered as they lay down together, cradling each other's bodies. "I'll give you my all."

"You already have," was the last thing she said before allowing sleep to take over.

-----

_Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are property of Hasbro/Sony Wonder 1985-2005, and not me._

_For my father, and Hondo._

_-----_

**September, 1974.**

The omnipresent eye twitch had long given way to an all consuming throb of agony inside Emmett's tortured brain, and now as the young blue haired sylph clung to his waist, sobbing, it took him over yet again. He tried to sigh.

"Please don't give Shana and me and the other girls away, please don't!"

Emmett looked down at the girl with what he hoped was a sympathetic smile and promised her that he would do no such thing. "You're the best group of girls a father could ever ask for," He said, the words coming out a bit garbled from his constricted throat. All of his daughters tearfully embraced him, and Emmett tried very, very hard not to feel dead inside.

Only the icy darkness that was once his stomach had kept him company since that day, that day his whole world caught fire right in front of his disbelieving eyes. In fact, why the authorities summoned his family to the scene of the crash was beyond him; didn't that kind of thing usually get revealed in dank, sterile, unforgiving back rooms in the hospital, the "Family Rooms" with the ragged furniture that represented the horrors unveiled daily in their presence? That's what they had done when his father finally succumbed to that hateful lung cancer (Emmett could hear his mother's admonishing tone to this day: "Gerald, you'll catch your death from those awful things!"). He and Jacqui had kept vigil in the waiting area long enough to force him to take leave from his brand new company and Jacqui to hire her neighbor friend Irene to watch their ever-expanding family. Losing Gerald, obviously, was extremely unpleasant, but losing his strength, his sense of self, the warm love that kept him whole...no one, not even his daughters, could convince him that he would ever recover from that hell.

He felt as if he'd lied to Aja, actually. Some part of him was gravely concerned over the fact that he barely left the study anymore, and that his girls, especially his flesh and blood, were suffering all the more for it. The part of him that had taken over since July assured him it was all right to hire Irene Bailey on full time to tie up loose ends, to allow him to suffer in peace. Emmett had convinced himself he could not carry on what Jacqui had begun. She had been the anchor in the tempest, he only the barnacled chain that dangled from the boat. His daughters would be much better off without that dead weight.

Now, Emmett rose from his chair, all his charges still clinging to his torso, gently telling them that Mrs. Bailey had dinner ready for them downstairs. The prospect of food was enough for most of the girls to tear away and barrel in the direction of the kitchen. Only perceptive Kimberly lagged behind, turning to focus her pale blue eyes on him.

"Daddy?" He was thankful, at least, that the lilt of her voice still warmed him a bit. "Aren't you coming?"

Emmett forced his lips to smile kindly at his flame haired second born. "No, Kimber, that's all right. I'm not hungry right now. Some other time."

Those eyes turned sad and watery, but did not spill over. To Emmett's surprise, Kimber darted over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him close. Blinking, he gingerly returned the embrace. "I'll bring you some later," she said to him, and for the first time since his wife deserted him, Emmett flushed with fatherly affection. He told Kimber how much he loved her and stuck out a hand to ruffle her locks before she ran downstairs to join the others.

The spark of happiness died, of course, the moment his door was safely closed and he sat back down in his chair to stare at the photo. It only reminded him of the harsh surrealistic quality death had dealt to him, and heartily reinforced his steadfast stage of denial. Emmett caressed the thin glass plate. The vapor of an idea still danced in his head, played with the frayed edges of his mind.

It could work, he thought. He pulled out the diary and scribbled out a thought or two, like the homely old grief therapist at the support group had advised, before delving into stray formulas, mathematic equations, cold and complex things that erased the agony temporarily and became more addictive with each passing day. Emmett wrote late into the night, failing to hear when Kimber had knocked on the door that evening with a warm plate of Mrs. Bailey's special fried chicken, failing to do anything but fill the pages until the vapors turned to solid theories, and the theories gelled into one startling hypothesis. Emmett stared at what he had written, comparing it with Jacqui's photo.

Back when life was free of this damning heaviness, Emmett had taken up a few courses at UCLA when he wasn't engaged with the business dealings of newborn Starlight Music - with Jacqui's encouragement, of course. His advanced chemistry prof had offered up a similar suggestion in one of his many lectures, something that seemed fantastic at the time but now on paper was real and utterly attainable. Thinking of the makeshift switchboards lying dormant on his workbench in the garage, Emmett jolted straight up from the chair with a passion unknown to him before. He scribbled one last fleeting thought in the ravaged diary before fleeing desperately downstairs to start achieving his new dream.

_Life now has new purpose, _Emmett wrote out. _New meaning._

-----

-----

**February, 1973.**

"Oh, Em, I'm so happy!" Jacqui crooned in amazement through the delicate hands clasped over her mouth. She gazed up at the shining skyscraper, still unable to quite get the concept into her head. Her company, Emmett had told her. Her very own record label. Finally, after endless rejections from other labels, a means with which to produce her songs and distribute them throughout the country. All this on top of the beautiful new house her husband and father in law had built for months without her knowing.

"Mrs. Benton!"

"Jacqui, how does it feel?"

"Over here, please!"

She whirled around, beaming at the one man who somehow had managed to bring all her dreams to life, and then turned to give the gaggle of local reporters a hearty wave. She felt like she'd just been crowned as Miss America, right down to the sparkling red evening gown that perfectly matched Emmett's anniversary gift laced around her neck. He'd given it to her backstage at the Lizard Lounge after her very first live performance.

"For Jerrica's song," Emmett had tried to explain as he opened the box to reveal the little blood red star. Jacqui gasped at its sheer beauty, trying not to cry as he fastened it behind her neck. "It's for both of our girls now," she remarked, nodding at the bubbly redhead who was busy irritating her older sister and distracting her from the attentions of the Pacheco boy. The breath from Emmett's resulting laugh had tickled her skin, and he tilted her head back to share what she hoped was a private kiss. Jacqui soon realized from Aja, Shana, and Lela's unmistakable collective giggling that it was not, and the girls were quickly ushered away by Irene. But the moment had passed, and the tuxedo-clad emcee was beckoning to Jacqui frantically; the show was already running late, and she wasn't helping.

How Emmett had smiled at her in that one instant, pure devotion radiating from his warm brown eyes. "Go on," he'd said gently. "Break a leg."

Shaking, tripping over her own feet like she was still a gangle of teenaged limbs, Jacqui pushed the thick waves of hair off her shoulders and grabbed her well-worn acoustic before braving the spotlight's glare for the first time. Through the whole thing, she'd had no idea that her husband and the Pacheco boy were secretly recording the show. Imagine her surprise when Emmett proudly presented the reel to her a few weeks afterward.

"Don't say anything," he'd warned before Jacqui could so much as breathe. "Rio and I mastered it, and sent out a few copies to a select few companies."

"Emmett!" Jacqui's jaw dropped. "Oh my, how did you...oh, my God, you wonderful man!" The force of her embrace nearly sent both of them collapsing to the kitchen floor, with Jacqui laughing the whole time. There was more, he'd said, but he refused to own up to the details no matter how desperately Jacqui prodded him. "It's a surprise. I've been saving up for it a hell of a long time...but it's a surprise."

And _what _a surprise, Jacqui marveled, now seeing dancing blue spots from all the exploding flashbulbs. I can't believe this. I just can't believe this.

She watched, tears in her eyes, as Emmett cut the gigantic yellow ribbon dangling in front of the gleaming French doors, accompanied by two or three of the investors he'd partnered with to accomplish this. Friends of his, he'd said in the car on the way over. Daniel Raymond, who owned a successful chain of banks in California and western Nevada, and Antoine Sands, a lawyer friend of Daniel's who had helped with the mountain of legalities. Jacqui hadn't asked how exactly her husband had come to be close with two of L.A.'s most successful businessmen when he pressed records for a living, but Emmett had always been resourceful. She supposed networking came easily for him.

Bursts of blue light fluttered over the fallen ribbon, burning the images of the three smiling men on film for tomorrow's papers. Emmett smiled at his wife, in that same way he had at her first show, beckoning for her and the girls to come to his side. More flashbulbs tried to blind them all, and Jacqui averted her gaze to look at her daughters.

Both of them stood on either side of their father, who had a loving hand resting on each girl's shoulder. Kimberly had a look of slight boredom on her face, but Jacqui noted that she was still a bit young to be able to digest all of this. It was Jerrica who was staring at everything with a wonder that almost matched Jacqui's, glancing back and forth between her father and her mother as if she couldn't make up her mind whose new career enchanted her more. Jacqui watched her reactions, smiling knowingly. That girl had just fallen hard for the music business, and with all that determination she had, there was no doubt in Jacqui's mind that Jerrica would make a stellar name for herself in it. Kimber, too, she realized as she thought of the many instruments her seven year old had already mastered. Love and pride swelled inside Jacqui, overwhelming her. Emmett felt the change in her body language and took action.

"That's all for today," her husband said to the reporters, gently leading his family inside the building and leaving his associates to the answering of questions. "Thank you all so much for coming today to the grand opening of Starlight Music, Incorporated. Take care now." He turned to Jacqui with worried eyes. "You all right, Jac? It's too much for you, isn't it?"

He knew her so well. Jacqui put a hand to her mouth to quell the threatening overflow of tears, reluctant to admit just how much of her was still gangly and teenaged inside. "Yes," she finally said, "but in the best possible way."

Kimber was tugging on her dress. "Mama? Are you crying, mama? Why are you sad?" Jacqui smiled down at the girl and gathered her little body close. "I'm not sad, baby. I'm so happy that I can't help wanting to cry." Her daughter frowned, perplexed, and Jacqui managed a laugh. "Never mind, you'll understand when you're older."

Kimber's frown intensified. "That's what everyone _always_ says." Jerrica rolled her eyes. "That's because it's true, Kimber. You're just too young to grasp these things."

"I am not!" Came the predictably shrill response, but Emmett quickly intervened. "How'd you girls like to take a tour of the place, huh? I bet you'd like to see the recording studio."

Both girls immediately brightened, and clamored to see all the wonders their father's huge new business held in store. They made a beeline for the spiral staircase, pushing and shoving each other the entire way.

"Why do they have to antagonize each other like that?" Emmett sighed, running a hand through his hair. Jacqui threaded her arm through his in response. "Because they're sisters." Her husband sighed again, a tired smile on his face. "And you want to adopt how many more?"

"Depends. How big did you and Gerald build that new house?"

Emmett groaned. "We're gonna be a couple of modern day Old Mother Hubbards," He groused playfully, and then smiled to make sure she knew he was joking. He knew how important the foster home was to Jacqui, and as he'd already demonstrated on the grandest scale possible, Emmett was willing to do anything, put anything on the line to make Jacqui's dreams come true. This time Jacqui's tears really did overflow as she realized, while embracing her husband and kissing him hard, that nothing in the world could make her feel this close to love.


	2. Part Two: Rewards

_Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are property of Hasbro/Sony Wonder 1985-2007, and not me._

**July, 1977.**

Three years had somehow swept through Emmett and his estrogen-dominant family since life as they'd known it fell apart. Had it really been that long? he wondered, tinkering with a troublesome projection plate. All the searing flashbacks he still suffered gave the impression it had been only yesterday. Hell, the lawsuit filed by those left behind was still pending in the courts; Emmett's newly appointed army of suits never let the matter slip from his mind for very long, a fact he detested them for, and at the same time required their services to resolve. Most of the time he was convinced no closure would ever be gained. He sighed, left the plate in place and instead reached for the beakers of chemical developer.

Satisfaction, if not closure, could rather easily be found by watching his daughters begin to pave individual paths in their lives in spite of grief's stunting effects. Aja and Shana had taken to noodling with various hand-me-down guitars he'd brought home from work, and the skills both girls had acquired in a matter of months astounded Emmett. Similarly, Kimber had impressed him by trying hard to follow in her mother's footsteps, even showing off for a tough audience at a recent school recital. He'd watched, and not without a surge of protective anger, as his daughter was nearly booed off stage only to gain the crowd's respect by not backing down. Never in his life had pride so overwhelmed him, and he never let Kimber forget it. That kid had Jacqui's chutzpah, that was for sure. Emmett smiled at the memory as he measured fluids, keeping his hands steady.

Antoine had all but called him crazy when he'd taken out yet another loan to finance the next phase of his project, but Emmett knew exactly what he was doing. This would be the answer to everything, the missing link between realities. Something special shone within those girls, talents that held infinite possibilities for the future, and there was no way Emmett would let the rug be yanked out from under them again, never. He'd make sure of it. He'd also made sure that all the girls were handsomely compensated for some of his less-than-fatherly behavior since Jacqui's departure; while in between academic years, Jerrica, Aja and Shana accompanied him to the office more often than not, and a weekly ritual of horseback riding had been set up at an upscale stable on the outskirts of Santa Barbara, ideally fulfilling the girls' needs for a vigorous hobby and for unconditional companionship. The more constructive activity he could provide, the less time any of them would have to act out in the ways Jerrica's high school guidance counselor had sternly warned Emmett about.

An earth-shattering rumble dissolved Emmett's wandering train of thought on contact, nearly causing him to drop his beakers. He blinked, exhaling in annoyance when the rumble took on an all-too-familiar rhythmic quality and peaked as his young protegee's little red Fiat squealed up to the Benton's driveway. Simultaneously, the screen door adjoining Emmett's workspace to the kitchen slammed open, ejecting his eldest daughter from the house in a rush of bye-Dad-love-you's and kisses on the cheek that felt like slaps. The patriarch frowned.

"Wait a minute, Jerrica."

The Fiat's door was hanging wide open, spilling the raucous strains of Led Zeppelin's "Ramble On" into the garage where Jerrica now whirled on Emmett with typical adolescent impatience. "_Dad_, I already promised I'd be home by curfew this time."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Hey, Mr. Benton!" Young Rio called out to him from behind the wheel, waving with an almost inappropriate friendliness, considering. Emmett found himself wondering if the boy had cleared off the backseat ahead of time and laid down a blanket or two in the name of romance. His bowels clenched.

_You stop that right now,_ he imagined Jacqui chastising him. _Both of them are good kids; they're not the type to get themselves in serious trouble. You of all people know that, Em._

Emmett met his daughter's eyes and held their gaze; she looked so much like Jacqui did at that age, especially with the way she was staring at him now, flashing sapphire fury. The irate twelve-year-old he'd had to attempt disciplining alone had morphed into this strange, headstrong creature almost overnight. Emmett barely recognized Jerrica as his daughter sometimes, so pure and resounding was her transformation. His eyes closed, ending the silent war of wills.

Another much gentler kiss was planted on his cheek. "I'll be careful, Father, you know I will."

"Yes, I know." The fabric of her tank top whispered past his outstretched fingertips. Jerrica had already reached the driveway's end and thrown her body into the Fiat in a single graceless leap. "Movie ends at nine," Rio shouted to Emmett over Jimmy Page's bottom-heavy sonic squalls. "I'll have her back maybe an hour after that, okay?"

Ignoring the daggers in Jerrica's eyes, Emmett gave the boy a quiet nod of relief that didn't quite equal acceptance.

_You see?_ Jacqui would have teased, virtually shining with that smile of hers. _He respects you _and_ our daughter. All of that gut-wrenching for nothing._

"Thank you," he called out to Rio, who rewarded him with a flashing white grin before Jerrica slammed the door on it. The Fiat's engine revved with an implied menace as it sped away into the night. Emmett watched it go, even long after the vehicle disappeared beyond the wall of forest that kept Starlight House a tiny humming fortress of solitude. Now if only he could erect a wall around his rapidly-awakening mind, Emmett thought with a nostalgic sigh, and returned to his endless stream of calculations.

So close. He was _so_ painfully close to his goal, and of course so financially stunted in spite of the staggering success his dear departed wife's company had gained. Most of the hard-earned revenue went into developing both new and established artists, and the rest went into supporting Emmett's sprawling family tree. Nothing was left to spare, certainly not for projects others might see as needless, frivolous, even. Nevertheless, he laid the now empty beakers off to the side and retrieved the calibration module to administer one last test. At the jab of a button, the main laser array set off adjacent rows in tandem, spilling a dazzling pattern of light onto the concrete with diamond like precision. Emmett stared, awestruck.

"It worked," he mumbled, crouching on his knees to examine the image more closely. Hovering there above the garage floor was a tiny three-dimensional replica of his late wife, smiling a transparent smile at him as if none of it had ever happened; the projection was that lifelike, despite the size limitation. Tears welled at the edges of his eyes.

"Hey Dad can you c'mere a sec me and Shana - "

The screen door slammed open again, scaring Emmett out of his trance and sending him tumbling on his rear. A frantic effort was made to find the module and stab it into dormancy before the intruder could catch a glimpse of mini-Jacqui, and not a moment too soon the image faded away.

Breathless, Aja glanced about the room in that trapped-bird way of hers and giggled at the sight of her surrogate father sprawled out on the floor. "Dad, you okay?"

Emmett managed a grin. "Sure I am. You just scared me a bit, that's all. What's up?"

Aja giggled again. "Maybe I'd better wait on asking you to hear my song then - well, Shana's and mine. Tomorrow?"

She was inside the house again and bounding down a hallway before Emmett could pick up his jaw and launch himself after her. "Aja! Wait, I'd love to hear it! Wait!"

Aja did so, spinning on her heel and beaming in exuberance. "Really?"

"Really." He tried not to let her see how out of breath he was after a few long strides. Her grin widened. "Cool. We've been working on it for like ages, and you're, y'know, Mr. Big Cheese Music Mogul, we just kinda thought..."

"Of course," Emmett replied, simmering with well-contained excitement. He followed the girl up the flight of stairs and into the bedroom she shared with Shana, who waited on her own bed with an acoustic Kent in her lap. A few needless warnings of incompetence were given out, promptly refuted by Emmett, and after a moment of nervous confusion Shana struck up a rudimentary rhythm. Aja's lithe fingers danced out a riff underneath it, to Emmett's astonishment, and that was when the two began to sing. And again he found his jaw on the floor.

He'd need to spend a little more time on the machine tonight, that was stupidly obvious. The sooner this was achieved for them, the better - and the later he stayed up, the better his chances were to make sure Rio kept his word.

**December, 1961.**

The newly christened Mrs. Jacqui Johnson Benton cradled a mug of eggnog close to her body, perched on the edge of the Benton's leather divan in a state of fight-or-flight. She watched Emmett making his way around the living room, socializing with all the guests, smiling like a movie star at a big premiere. Jacqui thought she'd never be able to work up that kind of showmanship, to put aside this debilitating phobia of other people and live like a normal person. Her gaze wandered about the festive room and returned to the quivering, untouched eggnog.

She placed the mug back on the coffee table, careful to remember the coaster, and sat back gingerly. Emmett's mother had insisted she take the drink, to keep up the impression that this was an ordinary nuptial, no sir, no strange circumstances here. Just a young circumstantially- married mother-to-be who happened to reside with her boyfriend - no, husband - in the basement of his parents' home.

"Jacqui, honey?" A delicate weight settled next to her. "How are you holding up?"

Jacqui let out a quiet breath and turned to Francine Benton, her provider of sanctuary from once inescapable cruelties. Jacqui forced herself to suppress that sudden harsh imagery: that reeking hot-whiskey breath in her face, her nightdress tearing, the memories of her feet pounding forward on steaming pavement and stinging bruises that still bathed her in cold midnight sweat.

A hint of a grateful smile tugged at her lips. "I'm all right," she consented, crossing her legs demurely. "It's all just a little overwhelming, I guess."

Francine gave a hearty laugh. "Well, of course it is! Nobody could blame you for feeling a little scared at all of this. I was scared. I was _terrified,_" she disclosed with a wary glance to Jacqui's right. "My mama and daddy didn't make it easy for poor Gerry to win their affections, not one bit. Things were different - we weren't able to just up and get hitched like y'all did here. No, ma'am, he had to court me and my parents pretty fierce, had to convince 'em he could take care of me and him and anyone else we brought into the world."

Jacqui smiled and privately wondered how none of that lovely Southern accent ever crept into Emmett's dialect. Her new mother-in-law smiled, too, and glanced again to the right, where Jacqui noticed Mr. Benton hovering above his own mother, making sure the woman was more than comfortable. "She didn't make it easy, either. Heck, she was half the reason he and I relocated to D.C. back in '43. But she's a nice lady, once you get to know her." Francine took a sip of her own eggnog and muttered, "To her grandson, at least." She grimaced slightly and leaned in to give Jacqui's thigh a soft pat. "But you heard enough of all that for one lifetime, shug. Can I get you anything?"

Jacqui stifled a giggle. What could this woman possibly provide that she hadn't already? It was all there, all the things missing all her life. "No, Francine, I'm fine. I really am, I just think I need some sleep. That's all."

The weight lifted from the divan and a hand reached out to rub her shoulder. "You'll get it soon enough; things should start winding down any minute now." Jacqui leaned back and closed her eyes as Francine left her alone with the sounds of Bing Crosby, and of guests conversing, waiting for the unofficial cue to leave. Bursts of masculine laughter perforated the air now and again, eventually attracting Jacqui's curiosity.

From the ruddiness in Emmett's cheeks, it was clear just what kind of talking-to her husband was getting from all his male relatives, and he was not enjoying the attention. His eyes darted back and forth, catching Jacqui's and fixing on them. _Jac, you gotta help me! I'm surrounded by swine!_

Another, louder guffaw was enough to make up Jacqui's mind. "Em?" She called out, waving her hand to him with exaggerated vulnerability. He grinned, only for a split second, before parting the crowd of men and hurrying to her side. She grinned back. "I'm starting to feel a bit ill; would you please help me to bed?"

A comment was made behind Emmett's back, followed by his glare and the sound of Gerald's hand clapping on backs, encouraging swift departures. Jacqui was helped from the couch and led down a familiar flight of creaking steps as the last of the guests began to filter out into the night. The house itself seemed to sigh with relief.

"Are you really feeling ill?" He asked, sounding suddenly consumed with panic. Jacqui reached back to pat his cheek. "No, but I saw that you were. I was just trying to be a good wife."

He laughed quietly, fluttering her hair with warm breath. "You _know_ how much stuff like that worries me. I don't know anything about a woman's problems; how am I supposed to know whether or not you're kidding?"

"Em, when I'm out to here and my water breaks, then you can take it seriously," she said, making a sly curve with her hand around her belly. "But for now, you need to remember how to relax."

Her new husband said nothing.

"What?"

"You didn't...you didn't tell my mom about your condition, did you, Jac?"

She shushed him quickly, almost yanking him down the rest of the stairs. "Emmett!" A frightened, irritated glance was thrown at the dark alley just above them. "Will you _please_ try to watch your tongue? One of them could still be listening!"

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, the whites of his eyes visible. "Geez, what do you want me to say, Jac? I can't help worrying about this - "

"I know you can't! But what about me? Emmett Benton, I am not even eighteen years of age and I am already going to be a _mother_!" The last word was spat out in an indignant whisper. "How on Earth do you think I feel, marrying out of circumstance like this? How on _Earth_ did you expect me to feel?"

Jacqui never raised her voice to anyone, and now was not an exception. All the same, she knew her point - and her anger - had been made obvious. Emmett sighed like she'd nailed him dead in the stomach and sank down onto their bed. "Jacqui, I love you."

"I know," she tried to retort, snapping on the bedside lamp and reaching for her hairbrush.

"I didn't mean to force you into anything."

"You _didn't_." Her strokes all but ripped through her tired locks.

"I would have asked you to marry me anyway."

Her pause encouraged him. "Jacqui, I was so scared that you'd up and get a scholarship to college to get out of that house. I was convinced you would move as far away as possible, find somebody else, and that I'd lose you. Permanently."

"Emmett, how many times must I tell you that you are _not_ going to lose me?" Jacqui said, allowing the exhaustion in her tone speak for itself. Her husband stayed quiet. "You're _not_," she repeated gently, putting the brush away and crossing the room to dig a nightgown out from the tiny dresser.

"You don't know how scared I was that night, Jacqui."

She pulled the nightgown down over her undressed form and glanced over at Emmett, who still sat on the edge of the bed, his head hung down, hands clasped together and fidgeting. "I would have gone down there right then and pounded the living daylights out of that drunken bastard for what he did to you and I still would, Jacqui, I swear it. You just say the word."

Jacqui joined him on the bed and gently touched his shoulder. "Emmett. Emmett, please don't say things like that. All of that is in the past now."

"He could easily have killed you."

Jacqui's stomach turned. She closed her eyes. "Yes, I'm well aware of that, Em."

"Oh, cripes, I'm sorry, honey, but it just makes me so angry still! Something needs to be done about people like that, so no other innocent children have to suffer like you did! It isn't right!"

"Emmett." Jacqui slid her arms around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder. "Emmett, I'm not a child. I haven't been for quite some time, and I know how to take care of myself. I had enough sense to turn to you and you didn't let me down. You saved my life; I'm not going anywhere." She kissed the nape of his neck. "And I love you too."

**November, 1979.**

All these years. All the hard work he'd bled into this little fledgling vessel of a company was finally, _finally_ bringing forth fruit. All the artists he'd personally nurtured, all the gold and platinum records decorating every office, every hallway in Starlight Music. All of it only pointed out to him just how much of life he was unable to handle. All of it built up only to this. This phone call. Another perceived call for help. And Daniel Raymond knew full well he was offering the only way out.

"C'mon, Em, you _know_ you owe me."

Emmett struggled to suppress the groan trying to break free from the confines of his throat. "Dan, I gotta meet this kid first," he spoke into the receiver, running a hand through ruffled auburn hair. "I can't just hire someone I don't know, without any interview, and hand over half the damned company to them! You know I can't do things that way."

The voice on the other end gave a grumble. "Em. Em, you can trust me on this, okay, bring it to the bank and cash the check. Eric's a great kid, fresh from Yale, really knows his stuff. Nobody's saying anything about handing companies to anyone. I'm just telling you how it is, how you _know_ it is, and Eric can help you. He'll be the best decision you ever made."

"I want an _interview, _Dan. That's the only way decisions get made around here."

Silence, the unspoken redirection of power. Then, "Fine. If it'll satisfy that paranoia of yours, fine, Em, you've got your 'interview'. But I'm warning you, doing this is an utter waste of good time, my friend."

"That's what I'm worried about," Emmett replied gravely. The voice on the other end coughed up a hearty laugh that made Emmett hold the receiver away from his ear. "Eric'll meet you at your office tomorrow, maybe around eight. That too early for you?"

Emmett blinked, flinching at the headache that threatened to engulf his brain. "Tomorrow at eight, Daniel."

The line went dead, leaving Emmett to fend for himself. "Tomorrow at eight," he sighed. Exhaustion coerced him into sinking back down into his leather desk chair and closing his eyes, just for a minute. Just to rest his eyes.

_He woke in a cold sweat, bolting upright in the darkness. The pounding on the door, the screams, all just a dream? Emmett smeared his palms repeatedly over his face. All just a dream. All just a dream. No blood, no young terrified blonde girl dying in childbirth on the floor, no battering rams against locked, rusted doors. _

_Downstairs, somewhere, the pounding continued. _

_All just a dream, he repeated mentally, shaking. _

"_Em? Em! Mr...Mrs. Benton! Please, I know it's late..."_

_He blinked, his heart refusing to beat._

"_Jacqui?" He peeled the bedspread aside and stood up, wobbling on legs that somehow had turned to gelatin during the night. There was a brief silence as he made his way to the bedroom door, opened it, shuffled over to the stairs and paused, listening._

"_Emmett, please!" Three more hard, desperate raps. "Emmett, please, I...I...I need your help, please just open the door!"_

"_Jacqui!" Emmett said aloud. There was muffled, confused mumbling starting to filter out from his parents' bedroom. The door across the hall creaked open; his father appeared on the other side, blinking and wrapping himself hastily in a bathrobe. "What in Hades...? Emmett? Son, what's going on here?"_

_Emmett was at the side door before Gerald's words had a chance to reach his ears. He whipped aside the tiny curtain and squelched down a loud, terrified curse. Blood was coursing down her face, as were endless tears. Emmett yanked at the doorknob frantically._

"_Here, here son, let me." His father gently pushed him to the side, turned the deadbolt counter-clockwise with one flick of his wrist, and opened the door. Except for her limbs shaking, Jacqui didn't move. Her eyes darted back and forth. Her mouth opened and closed as her brain, clearly traumatized, fought for the appropriate words._

"_I..." Her hand fluttered to her ripped blouse, up to her matted hair. "I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I had an accident."_

"_An accident?" Francine tentatively stepped forward, frowning. "What kind of accident, honey?"_

_Jacqui stammered out a stream of wordless noise, smearing the blood off her face as she stared tearfully at Emmett. His mother and father were looking at one another, and Jacqui was beginning to sway under the perceived pressure. Emmett held his hand out to her, waiting as she shuffled forward ever slightly. And then he gave a wheeze, the wind knocked out of him as her weight collapsed on him. _

"_Jacqui!" Emmett was trying to sit up, arranging so that he cradled her head in his lap while his mother called orders out to his panicked father. "Jacqui, what happened to you? Oh, doll, please speak to me!" He tried to ignore the hot blood seeping through the fabric of his pajamas. Her eyelids fluttered, struggled open and she stared at him. He brushed a strand of crimsoned hair away from her face and nodded with understanding, blocking out the hot rage suddenly replacing what once was blood in his veins and the terror that swallowed up all his cognitive abilities, swallowed him whole..._

"_I'm...so sorry, Mr. Benton."_

_He choked on the terror, the emotion gaining mass and volume and building into physical matter all around him. The stench of jet fuel scorched the back of his throat as he collapsed to the ground, in agony, rocking back and forth on his knees. Nonononononononono..._

"_We're going to send for someone to bring your family home, Mr. Benton..."_

_No, he thought. No, I don't need your help. I don't need you. I need her. I can't be alive without her, you don't understand, I cannot stay _alive_, she's my sanity, she keeps me alive more than any vital organ and I can't, she can't be -_

_He saw her in his mind's eye, bleeding in his lap on his parents' kitchen floor, her injuries leaving her close to death. He saw her doubled over the commode with agonizing morning sickness during her pregnancy with Jerrica, retching and sobbing his name as he cradled her head in his hands. He saw her struggling to give birth to Kimber, her skin milk-pale, her once sweet voice gone raw from her screams, the air rent with the screeching of EKG monitors as the obstetrician fought to free the baby from her birth canal. The terror tasted just the same and now it had happened. He'd failed her. He'd let her die. He'd let his guard down, let her go on that cross-country tour, and in turn let her die. _

_No, she can't be dead. She can't be dead. She's the other half of me, essential, my life force..._

Emmett's chest ached; his head felt as if it outweighed his entire body. Gradually he sat up in his desk chair, wondering how long he'd been out. He glanced wearily at the clock, making a mental note to call the house in a few minutes, and forced himself out of the chair.

"All over now," he muttered aloud to the city as it churned along in its own erratic rhythms. "All over. Just memories. Just a dream."

Emmett stood at that huge glass window to the world for an indeterminate period of time, staring at Los Angeles without really seeing a thing. It was only when the first flecks of morning light glimmered off of the skyline did he regain some awareness, and in turn shuffled back to his desk. Numbly he reached for the phone. He dialed. He waited...

"Yes, Irene, it's me. No, no, I'm sorry for - yes, I know, please tell them everything's all right and I just had too many things to take care of here. I completely lost track of time." He paused to allow her to vent for a few moments, glanced down at Raymond Jr.'s resume again, then raised his voice over her angry torrent of words. "I realize that, Irene. I'm reviewing potential candidates as we speak. This won't happen again." Pause. "Yes, of course, you have my word on it. I've one more interview lined up in about an hour or so; I'll be home not long after that - I'm not sure, to be honest." He closed his eyes. "It won't take more than an hour at most, on my Jacqui's grave. Yes." His head throbbed; so much pain, never-ending. "All right. I'll see you all very soon. You're a Godsend, Irene, thank you."

No sooner did he hang up the phone than the intercom on his desk was shrilling to life. Emmett felt nauseous. He pressed the button. "Emmett Benton."

"Mr. Benton?"

He inhaled relief deep into his lungs; God bless Joanie.

"You're here early," he said into the speaker. "Come on in."

The door clicked open, letting the statuesque blond woman slip inside. Her eyes smiled at him. Emmett found himself wishing he could smile back.

"You know you don't start until nine, Joan."

Her lips curled up in gentle sympathy. "Don't think I haven't noticed, Mr. Benton, the excruciating workload you've put upon yourself here. Don't think I'll let you refuse my help."

He blinked, still numbed. "I told you, you can call me Emmett."

"Thank you, sir, but I prefer to keep things professional in the workplace." The skin under her eyes crinkled as she fluttered out a laugh. "Oh, Mr. Benton, come now, you've been here all night, I can tell. Take the day off, sir, spend it with your girls."

An invisible, tiny shaft of pain speared his heart; a much larger one speared his frontal lobe, making him wince. "Maybe I should get some rest," he conceded, rubbing his forehead wearily. "After the interview with Eric Raymond."

Joanie's smile was gentle but not condescending. "You're certain you don't wish to reschedule, sir? There's still time for me to catch - "

"No," Emmett interrupted her, pinching the skin at the bridge of his nose while keeping his eyes closed. "No, no, it's all right. It's not...not exactly something that can be put off. Thank you anyways."

She nodded resignation. "All right. I'll get some coffee brewing, sir, and will notify you immediately upon Mr. Raymond's arrival."

"Thank you," he said to her turned back, and reclined in the chair, letting his mind clear. The silence assisted him. Time passed slowly.

"Mr. Benton?"

Emmett opened his eyes, once again reached for the intercom. "Yes, Joan?"

"Mr. Raymond is here; would you like me to send him in?"

He allowed himself a deep breath and exhaled. "Please. And Joan, be sure to send that coffee in along with him."

The door opened. Joanie entered first, a steaming mug of coffee in each hand. The mug across the desk was joined by a lavish pile of artificial sweetener packets and creamers; Joanie deposited them with what almost looked like disdain and leaned over to present Emmett with his own mug. Nothing joined it. He nodded at his beloved secretary with genuine gratitude and sipped the naked, pungent brew through tight lips; his attention at once centered on the young man now slithering inside behind her, brown leather briefcase brought neatly in tow. The young man wordlessly helped himself to the chair opposite Emmett, flashed a brief smile of hollow gratitude up at Joanie, and aimed the same smile at Emmett while offering his left hand. Then he spoke. His voice was smooth as pure crude oil and just as murky.

"Mr. Benton, sir." The smile spread wider, advertising itself. "It's truly a pleasure to finally meet with you."

"Yes, Mr. Raymond, very much likewise," Emmett replied, studying the boy, after a moment accepting the outstretched hand for a shake.

"Call me Eric," his interviewee replied, white teeth gleaming.

Then each man took a sip from his mug, one mimicking the other, in ritualistic fashion. Emmett heard the smooth flow of language oozing from the boy's lips, listened, really listened to the intention behind the carefully chosen words, and felt a cold rock of unease gaining weight in the center of his bowels. Dan Raymond had wrapped his noose of a son around Emmett's neck, and oh, it was choking him faster than he could breathe. Hand his company over or destroy the lives of all his daughters, twice. All or nothing. What had happened to the shades of gray? He should have known this was coming, should have known better, should have _planned_ better for the inevitable. No progress in life came without its price, and his debt weighed heavily. But which option was the least of the worst?

Jerrica, he thought, the idea bursting in his mind. Jerrica, the future business major, the valedictorian. The free thinker. There was nothing in this explicitly denying Emmett of passing on livelihoods. If Daniel's noose choked him in the end, Jerrica could cut it free. Yes, he decided, mind still wandering. Yes, that was it. What did it matter now, anyways? All of this, only sand in the hourglass. Dust in the proverbial wind.

"Welcome to Starlight Music, Mr. Raymond," Emmett said dully after young Eric at last had run out of hot air, and watched as the advertising smile across from him cracked open into a seething one-man campaign in its own right.

TBC


	3. Part Three: Key To The Cause

_Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are property of Hasbro/Sony Wonder 1985-2009, and not me._

_Song included here (Peter Paul & Mary/ John Denver's "Leaving On A Jet Plane") is obviously not mine. I do not make a profit; I don't intend to infringe on copyrights. On with the showtime, Synergy:_

**Part Four: Key To The Cause**

**_____________________**

**July 19, 1974.**

"If you love me, you won't go!"

Her temples throbbing, Jacqui Benton brushed the rain from her face and reached for her firstborn daughter, who predictably swung away from the offered hand. Her stomach turned at the sound of Jerrica's muffled sob and at the collective quiet building behind her as the rest of the family watched the drama unfold. Above the hush she could make out the tinny, synthetic strains of "Leavin' On a Jet Plane" burbling over the Muzak system, and the irony increased her nausea tenfold.

_There's so many times I've let you down,_

_so many times I've played around_

_I tell you now they don't mean a thing_

Jacqui choked on her sigh as she gingerly spun the girl back around. "I _do_ love you, Jerrica, believe me!"

_Every place I go, I think of you_

_Every song I sing, I sing for you..._

She knew, though, even as the sentiment poured from her lips, that Jerrica wasn't buying it, and the gangly teenaged part of Jacqui had to say she couldn't blame her. She'd heard that one before, too, from all manner of parental figures, from all stages of her life. How depressing, she thought, that she'd become so used to being abandoned and yet expected her own daughter not to give in to the feeling. Emmett always did like to joke about how Jerrica fell straight from Jacqui's side of the family tree.

"_Your attention! Last call for Flight 909..."_

Her gaze desperately flicked over to her husband, who said nothing. Good, Em, you go and do that, you choose to stay uninvolved precisely when I couldn't need you to butt in more. Dismayed, she said to Jerrica, "Honey, I've gotta go. Give me a hug and a kiss?"

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go._

She bent in for a hopeful breath of her daughter's affection and once again received nothing but a churlish declaration of "no!" It stole the air straight from her lungs as the song, that damned song, played on and on. The lyrics in her head were a cruel taunt.

_I'm leavin' on a jet plane...don't know when I'll be back again..._

Torn apart, she felt struck by just how much she didn't need this. This was foolish; she was a proud mother, but she also had a job to do, and Jerrica, much as Jacqui lived for her, was only doing her own job of being a rebellious pre-teen girl. There was no point in fighting it. Her tensed shoulders quivered and released.

"We'll...we'll talk when I get back," Jacqui said dejectedly as she swooped up her luggage and fled for the waiting jet liner, oblivious to the heavy black rain, to the shouts of most of her children, and to Emmett's palpable disappointment over a last good-bye kiss gone forgotten in the tumult. A torrential crash of thunder and blue light frightened her, almost made her slip off the first step of the ramp, but she regained her footing, even managing to turn around and shout a genial goodbye to the younger girls, and to Emmett. Their eyes met; his smiled, glowing with promise and acceptance. Lightning once more cracked open the black sky.

_Now the time has come to leave you,_

_Just one more time, let me kiss you_

_Then close your eyes..._

More than halfway up the ramp, she stopped herself and turned to look at the open gate, at all but one person waving their happy farewells. Jacqui singled out Jerrica and focused on her, waved, faltered. Her eldest's eyes had turned to ice. Jacqui waved again, just a little.

_I'll be on my way..._

Jerrica only stared back with what could be nothing but pure pre-teen hatred. Tears burned the matriarch's eyes, and she ducked inside the plane's cabin quickly before anyone could see them fall. She nearly screamed as kindness assaulted her immediately from all sides:

"Mrs. Benton, welcome, how lovely to see you..."

"Let me show you to your seat - "

"Would you like something to drink, Mrs. Benton?"

"Here, let me take your carry-ons, ma'am -"

Voices surrounded her, only friendly for show. Pleasantly smiling faces grinned in at her in every direction, offering, hampering, needing a piece of her. Unseen hands took the luggage from her clenching grip and steadfastly pushed her forward through the cabin as the show-voices continued to chatter on in barely quiet skin-crawling tones. Jacqui looked around her; everything felt so insular, so small and confined. Light magenta curtains greeted her for only a moment before she was forced through, and the space around her suddenly opened up. Her new band smiled at her as she stepped lightly down the aisle; the voices stayed behind the curtain, still chattering, still offering.

"First class," her lead guitarist - geez, she'd actually forgotten his name, how showbiz was _she_ turning out to be? - was bragging to the drummer and the pianist, whose names she also couldn't recall. Actually, at the moment, she was hard pressed to remember her own, she thought, and settled into her seat by the window. "Never thought I'd ever in my life travel first class. Sweet, sweet digs, hey, Miss Jacqui?"

She nodded absently and brought her purse up onto her lap, digging through its contents until she found the wallet and gently pried it open. She stared at the photo of Jerrica, Kimber, Aja and Shana, then flipped it over to see its cousin, the one from last Christmas with her entire family crowded strategically in the living room and smiling into the camera lens. Jacqui smiled too, breathing a little easier. They'll be all right, she thought with relief, and closed the wallet. They're so strong. They're going to go on to do great things, every one of them.

_Dream about the days to come, when I won't have to leave alone_

_About the time I won't have to say_

"_Kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go..."_

That particular thought struck her, and tears burned the rims of her eyes once more. Why? It wasn't like this was the last time she'd see them...God Almighty, what a terrible thought. A foolish thought. The plane's engines churned to life, their vibrations rumbling violently through her seat; Jacqui trembled.

_I'm leavin' on a jet plane..._

"Miss Jacqui?" All eyes were on her, saucer-wide with concern. "Y'all right over there?"

Jacqui blinked. "Of course," she told the eyes. Her photo wallet poked out a bit from the open zipper of the purse; Jacqui hastily tucked it away and allowed herself an audible sigh.

_I don't know when I'll be back again._

Her attention turned to the window and the dark pounding rain. She could just barely make out the tiny wispy figures of her loved ones still watching her from the safety of the terminal.

"I'm just going to miss my family, is all," she said to the glass as her body felt the plane skid and lurch forward down the wet runway.

_Leavin' on a jet plane...don't know when I'll be back again..._

**____________**

**August 2, 1981**

"_Oh babe, I hate to go - "_

And just like that the fire in his throat was choking him, hounding him, shrieking for release. "Easy listening my ass," Emmett snapped, coughing back tears as he leapt for the radio on the work bench. "Goddamned John Denver. Goddamn it."

With a growl and a harsh flick of the wrist he cut the hateful tune short and spun the dial back onto the jazz station, only breathing again when the gentle sounds of horns and drums filtered through the radio once more. When it was clear Tapps Tucker could not soothe him Emmett turned the box off altogether. He sat alone, staring at the floor, just...not existing. Fading out into the night. He noticed the silence becoming transparent and subjective to a smooth mix of Top 40 hits filtering in from his overcrowded backyard: some Foreigner here, some REO Speedwagon there, some Kim Carnes and Rick Springfield thrown in for the sake of what teenagers thought was variety.

Jacqui would have laughed at me, he thought without mirth. Swearing at something as silly as a song on the radio. She'd be right to do it.

Or maybe she'd be laughing because here he was in his nearly emptied garage/laboratory, still fiddling with what materials hadn't been moved to his brand new laboratory, when he should have been out in his bustling backyard celebrating Kimber's induction into adulthood. Emmett let himself grin; "laboratory" wasn't exactly the right term for it anymore, especially because of where he'd chose to relocate it. Even now the memory still left him warm and soft inside. Emmett's grin widened as his thoughts wandered to the time they'd enjoyed a night at the drive-in for an advance screening of "A Hard Day's Night" and the little redheaded surprise they'd gotten nine months later.

"I love you, Em," Jacqui had croaked to him from her hospital bed after Kimber's harrowing birth, "but if you ever take me back to the Starlite again, for any reason, I'll sterilize you. I mean it."

So he'd promised; anything for her, especially if it meant never having to witness seeing her in that much agony ever again. He'd happily gone for the minor surgical procedure, with Jacqui laughing to him all the while that she'd only been joking but all right, if he insisted, and how ironic that afterwards their family unit had grown so exponentially. His smile faded; the ache returned, and his inner voice silenced**. **Emmett felt the memory go dull and dim and the sensation sank through his gut. The monotonous thump of Devo gradually became the faint soundtrack to this, and from beyond the concrete walls he heard:

"Switch, ohmigod! What _is_ that, turn it off!"

"Kimber, can you quit being a total spaz? This is, like, New Wave, the sound of the future!"

"Yeah, well, your future sounds totally grody! Play, like, some Benatar or something like a normal person!"

Emmett heard a disgruntled mumble from the deejay booth as he opened the second garage door and stepped out into his glowing backyard teeming with teenagers. The young man behind the turntables was rummaging through his record bins, glaring at Kimber every so often, finally pulling out a satisfactory 45 and slipping the disc under the needle.

"How's that?" He called out over the light chugging riff of "Edge of Seventeen". Kimber rewarded him with a squeal and a frantic clapping of manicured hands. "Ooh, outrageous, Stevie! Thank you, Switch!"

"Yeah, happy sixteen, Red," The boy called Switch retorted, letting his exasperation dissolve in one flirtatious smile that Kimber returned as she began to sway to the music. Emmett closed the door with a creak behind him and sought out his favorite chair on the patio, suddenly eager for a hawks-eye view of his youngest daughter's metamorphosis. And quite the view she was presenting, too, especially to "Switch". Emmett wondered what his real name was and at the same time realized he'd never know; in fact, most of these faces partying in his yard were utterly unfamiliar to him, a fact that made his heart sink. Here was what both girls' guidance counselors had warned about, flaring to life before his tired eyes. He watched as Switch leapt out from behind the turntables and began to dance alongside a swiveling Kimber. The music picked up pace; Stevie Nicks was all around, her voice a building chorus of playful taunts. Switch was dancing closer to his daughter, and she to him. The beat pushed on.

I have every right to be paranoid, he told the voice he'd labeled as Jacqui's. Every right. The corner of his eye noticed the forms of Jerrica and Rio joining the circle of teens assembled here on his porch but his waking mind was numb to it, too preoccupied with the memories of nights spent carelessly at the Starlite in the backseats of cars and more nights spent wide awake, knowing neither of his biological daughters were home yet, and never knowing in Kimber's case exactly who was to blame for that. She'd never really brought her girlfriends over, none that he could recall...she was far too young to date. God, he hated himself for these thoughts. He was horrible, yes, but the truth was always horrible, he knew that now.

"Sorry, Dad," Jerrica's voice broke through his haze of thoughts; he forced himself not to flinch. "I've tried my best to reign them all in, but..."

More of the unfamiliar teens merged towards the center of the yard into a pulsing, cavorting circle. Some of them warbled along to the "hoo...hoo...hoo" vocal hook and flailed about; others mimicked the mating dance that Kimber had started. Jerrica sighed beside him.

"Oh, it's no fault of yours, Jerrica. Kimberly's responsible for her actions, not you." Common sense resolved him to turn away from the scene and let things play out as they would. He reached for a nearby cooler and dug out an icy soda while his other two eldest sauntered to his side.

"Yeah," Aja scoffed none too gently, hoisting her beloved acoustic onto her lap as she plunked down beside him. "She wants to let her new boyfriend play a bunch of crappy songs and dance like a slu...uh, like a psycho?" Her voice wavered nervously at Emmett's, Shana's, and Jerrica's pointed looks. "Then let her, Dad. She's sixteen, she'll get over herself eventually."

"Like when she's sixty," Shana added and smiled. Emmett did not. His attention shot back to the gyrating young couple.

"Boyfriend?"

"For now," said Aja. Her fingers flicked in a nervous way at the higher E string. "It's not...uh, not really a new thing for her."

"I see." Emmett did not take his eyes from Kimber. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How _long_ has this been going _on?_" he retorted through a clenched jaw. There was a pause.

"I dunno," Jerrica offered lamely in a tone that lied for her. "Since the end of junior high, maybe?"

More teens had fleshed out the human dance floor; he was having trouble tracking the redhead and her beau the deejay. "I just want to know if she's being..." His stomach burned; Emmett squelched the fire with a long swallow of cola, wishing desperately that he'd gone inside for one of those beers he'd hidden away in the back of the fridge instead. The can was suddenly empty. "If she's being sensible."

Shana's delicate hand on his shoulder was a meager comfort. "I'm sure she is, Dad. You and Mom didn't raise any fools."

Emmett thanked her aloud but really, he was still quite unsure, and why shouldn't he be? Look at the toll their lives had taken; Kimber was just a regular teenaged girl with very irregular scars. All I can do is nothing, he thought, remembering how wracked he'd felt whenever Jerrica drove off with Rio, who had now become like a son to him. And aside from what he and Jacqui already put in place, Emmett was now helpless to show her the way. No, Kimber simply had to grow up and live life on her own. She was no child anymore.

Loverboy's raucous yelp melted into a soft synth melody; Journey's "Faithfully", he observed, watching the tiny crowd break off in various pairs with Kimber and Switch as the nucleus of the cell. Rio excused himself, as genial and unassuming as always, and kissed Jerrica on the cheek before sauntering down the steps. Emmett chose not to watch him leave.

"He seems like a nice kid, though," Jerrica was saying to him in the same sweet timbre Jacqui used to comfort him with; Emmett's heart swelled with the memory. "From what I hear, he wants to follow in Rio's footsteps."

"Oh? They know one another, do they?"

"Yeah, Kimber said Switch is an intern at the UCLA radio station; I think he and Rio cross paths occasionally..."

_UCLA. He's in college. She isn't even a high school junior yet._

"...I don't know, Father, he really doesn't strike me as _that_ type of guy, you know? I think she's chosen well," the blonde mused, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"This time," muttered Aja, picking away to the song. Emmett barely heard her. Across the way, Switch could be seen taking Rio aside with a big boisterous grin, murmuring something to him while gesturing to the booth. Rio smiled at the boy warily, then nodded and climbed up to take over while Switch bounded back into the crowd, presumably for Kimber. Emmett watched this with a thoughtful frown, forcing himself to be calm as his little girl bounded up the stairs to the patio and past him towards the dining room.

"Daddy, me and Switch are just gonna up to the kitchen n' make some more of that punch everyone's sweet on - do you want some?"

Her smile was so bright, her chirp even brighter. She might as well have been her very own light source. Emmett scrutinized the beaming young boy beside her and wheezed something that passed for a laugh. They were holding hands.

"I think Mrs. Bailey is more than capable of handling that on her own, Kimberly," he told her, feeling distantly amused. He fixed his gaze on the young man, who offered a feeble smile. Emmett held his ground and didn't smile back. "Really, you don't want to leave your own party just to make some punch, do you?"

"Oh, but _Da_ddy..."

Saved by the sliding glass door. Irene Bailey stood in young Kimber's path, staring down her impetuous glare. "Don't you worry about a thing, now, Kimber," she soothed. "You know I've got loads of punch, food, everything you could ever want at your beck and call. You and your friend can just go on back to your party."

"But..." Kimber glanced at Switch, who shrugged, and a guttural sigh of frustration shattered the air. "_Fine_," she spat, whipping around and stomping back down the steps with Switch still joined at her palm and dragging behind. Emmett's burning stomach at once began to quiet. Jerrica went to the railing to watch the departure.

"They're fine," she reported over her shoulder. "Over by all their other little friends, probably whining about how unfair we are. I'll go keep Rio company in the deejay booth so that both of _us_ can keep an eye on _them._"

Emmett thanked her as she departed and rested his eyes. She had always been the sensible one, old before her time with a personal responsibility to match. Journey, startlingly, was making an immediate shift into Led Zeppelin's "All My Love", and Emmett smirked a bit to himself. Obviously Rio had taken it upon himself to inject some quality music into the stagnating mix. Emmett squinted through aching eyelids and watched the dark-haired youth take Jerrica aside for a dance. He closed his eyes again.

Then his bones began to feel unsettled inside his skin, like dead leaves trying to land on dry pavement. He opened his eyes once more, sat up, and scanned the yard for his redhead; there was no obvious sign of her, though he could see Jerrica and Rio dancing in their own world amidst the mass of slowly swaying teenagers. Emmett lifted his glasses away and smeared a hand over his tired facial muscles, pinching the bridge of his nose a bit. There was still so much to do tonight...he didn't need this.

Nevertheless...

"You all right, Dad?" asked Aja as he unfolded his body out of the chair. Emmett wondered how her look of concern was so similar to Jacqui's when there was no biological connection.

"Just fine, Aja. I'm just going to go finish what I was working on." The lie came easily. He stepped over to her and patted the girl's shoulder. She and Shana shared a glance and then turned their eyes on him.

"Okay," Aja said to him, her eyes narrowed, her tone borderline condescending. "Go do what you gotta do. We'll keep an eye on the kids for ya."

His pride smarting, Emmett thanked her and turned to descend the stairs. He wobbled a bit on his feet these days, but that was all right. At this point in his life it was getting easier to present normalcy when everything inside him felt wrong. All of them danced so damned close together...he should know better by now...what was she really doing, and who with? God, where the hell was she?

Dizzy, Emmett stopped and stared all around him, his surroundings quickly overwhelming him and shutting off his senses. He tried not to notice when Zeppelin surrendered itself to the ticking sonic paranoia of the Police. Echoes of the song followed him as he made his way through the yard to the garage back door. His hand touched the doorknob, twisted it, and cold apprehension electrified his nerves. Emmett swallowed, forced the sensation down all the way. He pushed forth, feeling the door swing out and open.

And then every nerve sizzling in his tired skin shorted out, became obsolete.

"Daddy! Ohmigod!"

Kimber was trying to yank her tube top back down over her naked breasts, babbling in something halfway between shriek and stammer while "Switch" hastily swept two open and obviously stolen beers up under his shirt. Some of the beer frothed over onto the main calibration module in the process; Emmett's fury exploded within his chest.

"Oh, Daddy, ohmigod, I - "

"Mr. Benton, sir! I mean, uh, like, I can explain - "

"Don't bother," he ordered coldly. "Get out of my house. Now. I don't ever want to see you around here again, understood?"

To his credit, the boy called Switch leapt to comply, tumbling over the various pieces of projects littering his exit path. Emmett watched him run from the yard and turned back to the histrionic mess that was Kimber, noticing the half-full bottles in her grasp and the panic in her eyes. Emmett grasped her by the arm as she tried to follow her suitor.

"Daddy I'm sorry I just - "

"Kimberly, I do not care to hear it," he seethed, plucking the bottles from her arms and setting them aside, far, far away from his precious motherboards. "Nor do I need to know."

Tears streamed down his daughter's face; Emmett noticed the clumsy trail of used lipstick on her mouth and felt ill. "Daddy, I know this looks really, really grody, and I'm really sorry we snuck in and stuff, but - "

He clutched her by both arms, glaring directly into her eyes. "Listen to me, Kimberly. Listen closely to what I'm going to say because I'm not ever going to say it again."

She hastily nodded, fear squelching her babbling protests. His numb rage crumbled away into mere numbness. Paralysis took over and made the decision for him.

"Whatever you're doing, I can't stop you," he said, and those pale blue eyes bulged disbelievingly. His teeth began to softly grind. "I can ground you, take away every privilege you've ever been given, but I know it won't keep you from doing what you want. So you'd better be careful, whatever you're doing. I don't want to know," he stated as her mouth opened to voice an objection. "If you're drinking, it had better out of my sight. It had better be in a safe place and far away from any motor vehicle. And if you're...if you're having...if you're engaging in - in _intercourse_..." Christ, he could barely choke the word out in front of her. "Well, I don't want to know. I don't want to see you with any boys. Ever. If you do it anyway, you had damn well better take it elsewhere and Kimberly Amber Benton, you had better do it _responsibly_. I'll see to it that Mrs. Bailey makes an appointment for you with a doctor and gets you protection. Other than that, I don't ever want to hear about or see anything like this ever again. Are we clear?"

"But Daddy...I don't need to see a doctor, I don't need the Pill and junk! I'm not - God, I'm not, like, doing it with anyone, okay?"

"I wish I could take your word for it, Kimberly, but I can't. Not right now. Not in the face of what I'm seeing here," he said flatly. "You can't imagine how disappointed I am in you."

Kimber let out a pitiful little sob. "Daddy, please."

"Right now, Kimberly, I feel as if I cannot trust you anymore. Not until you can prove otherwise. Find a way to do that. You can start by not _ever_ setting foot in my workspace again without permission, understand?"

She turned away and sobbed again, then grudgingly nodded. "Yeah. Solid."

"Good." Emmett released her; she yanked herself away, rubbing her arm like a wounded wild animal. He'd barely touched her. "Go on now," he told her, not bothering to hide his dismay. "Go upstairs. Clean yourself up, and then go back to your party."

She didn't move. The rage trickled back through his veins a little. "_Go_," he barked; Kimber visibly flinched.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispered.

"Let's hope so," he stated. Stung, Kimber whirled around and leapt for the side door, flinging herself up into the house with a loud, lingering wail. The door slammed shut, leaving behind an empty muddied silence. He dragged a hand over his face, hoping to rub away the exhaustion, and resigned himself to mopping up the fermenting mess with a dry cloth.

"We went wrong, somewhere, Jac," he muttered to the circuitry as he dabbed at the spilled ale. To his relief, there seemed to be no real damage to any of the major components. He'd gotten to it in time. "Yes we did. We went wrong somewhere."

His numb rage faded; the ache returned, and his inner voice tellingly chose not to respond. The tears burned. Emmett let them follow a brief course down his cheeks and clutched one of the half-empty bottles, tilting it back and draining its contents down his throat. He swallowed, choked a bit, then wiped the froth from his lips and did the same with the other bottle while the alcohol coursed straight through his blood, up to his brain.

Can't stay here, he thought, appreciating the beer's effects. Can't stay here anymore. Have to pack it up.

So pack it up he did, slowly, being sure to pass enough time in the process of boxing the components to let himself sober up again. When there was nothing left but the usual dizziness he'd long since gotten used to, Emmett took the boxes one by one out to the van and loaded them inside. He paused and listened to the night; the music had stopped.

____________

TBC


End file.
